love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Sora Tokui
Sora Tokui was born on December 26, 1989 in Minamibousou City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Her most commonly-used voice actress nickname is "Soramaru." She voices Nico Yazawa in Love Live!. She also voices the supporting characters Cocoro Yazawa, Cocoa Yazawa, and Cotaro Yazawa. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with a variant of , followed by a simultaneous "Nico Nico Nii~" with the audience. During the 5th live, she added the secondary line , to which the audience responds "Number one!" This is a reference to Season 2 Episode 4 where Nico proclaims herself the Number 1 Idol in the Universe. Background Her parents work as karate-practitioners, and she has a younger brother. She graduated from Dwango Creative School, a voice-acting/vocalist training school operated by MAGES. Inc. Starting December 2009, she has been a member of the singer group Milky Holmes (alongside Suzuko Mimori), which consists of the four main voice actresses in the media franchise Tantei Opera Milky Holmes. In 2011, her 4koma Mahou Shoujo Jitaku-chan began serialization in Otapoke magazine. In April 2012, she was appointed as the tourism ambassador for her hometown of Minamibousou in Southern Chiba Prefecture. On March 20, 2018, she has announced on Twitter that she will be leaving Hibiki on March 31, 2018 and joining a new agency on April 1, 2018 under Avex Pictures. https://twitter.com/tokui_sorangley/status/976037364786057217 Personality & Hobbies Her favorite foods include Pepsi Nex, white rice, salmon, and meat. Her disliked foods include boiled eggs, tofu and tomato juice. As older footage shows, she formerly was in the habit of referring to herself using the masculine pronoun "boku," revealed via interviews to be unwittingly cultivated through practicing her lines for Yuzurizaki Nero repeatedly. For undisclosed reasons, she is very deterred by going down flights of stairs, a fact well known amongst her fellow voice actresses, as shown in this Milky Holmes clip where Kitta Izumi is jokingly mimicking her performance. This was also shown especially in the 4th live, where there were two back-up dancers who escorted her down the stairs for "Niko puri♥Joshi dou", as well as her unsteady descent at the start of "Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai". Jitaku-chan, the main character of Mahou Shoujo Jitaku-chan, is based largely on the personality and experiences of Tokui Sora, a self-admitted "home security guard" (自宅警備員, a term used to describe stay-at-home nerds). She is a huge fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion, and in particular, the character Asuka Langley Soryu which she has cosplayed in multiple occasions. She credits Miyamura Yuuko, the voice actress for Asuka, as the inspiration for her to become a voice actress herself. On 6 February 2015, she displayed a screenshot showing her donation to a crowdfunding project to send a replica of the Spear of Longinus to the moon. Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *Due to her long working history with Mimori Suzuko, the pair enjoys a tight friendship. They often celebrate their birthdays together with other voice-actresses from Milky Holmes. *She also is a heavy fan of the NicoMaki pairing alongside Pile, though her relationship with the other voice actress does not appear to be as close as to other members of the team, possibly a result of a lack of collaboration opportunities. Nevertheless, BiBi as a unit have said they get along well during the interview compiled in the 5th Live's pamphlet, and both Yoshino Nanjo and Pile address and refer to her by her given name directly without any honorifics or suffixes, showing their familiarity. *She is the only member to have consistently addressed Yoshino Nanjo and Aya Uchida as "Nanjou-san" and "Uchida-san" respectively, out of respect for their seniority to her in the voice acting industry. *She reviews her JP Wikipedia article from time to time, and has pointed out inaccuracies in it; however, she does not seem to have edited the article despite noting its inaccuracies. *She can sing μ's songs and anime songs well during karaoke. |clubDAM Interview *The ninth and last episode of the program Emitsun Fight Club was aired on December 26, which also happens to be her birthday. Fellow voice actresses Emi Nitta, Yurika Kubo, and Riho Iida held a tiny celebration for her, much to her surprise.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 9 *She has stated that "Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2 Jump!" is her favorite μ's song because it was the first song that had Nico as the center. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References ja:徳井青空 Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress Category:Love Live!